iepfandomcom-20200214-history
Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic)
Fluttershy is a character from the animated television series My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. |- |' ' My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic |Fluttershy | Andrea Libman |- |' ' Miqësia është magjike me ponin tim të vogël |Drithërima | Klodiana Keco |- |' ' مهرتي الصغيرة: الصداقة رائعة |فلاترشاي | Amal Abdallah Asma' Abdel-Hamid Nancy Ajram Rasha Rizq |- |' ' | | |- |' ' Moj mali poni |Tihana | Anita Memović Mirna Jogunčić Kreso |- |' ' Малкото пони: Приятелството е магия |Срамежливка | |- |' ' - now香港 version 小馬寶莉：友情就是魔法 |柔柔 | Chin Wai-ling |- |' ' - ViuTV version 小馬寶莉 |柔柔 | |- |' ' - HRT 2 version Moj mali poni: Prijateljstvo je čarobno |Plahuljica | Andrea Baković |- |' ' - RTL Kockica version My Little Pony: Prijateljstvo je čarolija |Fluttershy | Anabela Barić |- |' ' - BÄR/SDI Media version My Little Pony |Fluttershy | Šárka Vondrová Antonie Talacková Roberta Bartůňková Klára Jandová |- |' ' - DW Agentura﻿ version My Little Pony | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Venskab er ren magi |Fluttershy | Katrine Iven Strømsted 1–3, speaking season 4; demo)}} Sara Poulsen |- |' ' - JimJam version My Little Pony | | |- |' ' - SDI Media version My Little Pony: Vriendschap is betoverend |Fluttershy | Lizemijn Libgott Veerle Burmeister |- |' ' - KidZone TV version Minu väike poni: Sõprus on maagiline | | |- |' ' - TV3 version Minu väike poni: Sõprus on imeline |Võbelus | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Ystävyyden taikaa |Fluttershy | Susa Saukko |- |' ' My Little Pony : Les Amies, c'est magique |Fluttershy | Élisabeth Guinand Audrey D'Hulstère |- |' ' My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie |Fluttershy | Julia Stoepel |- |' ' ჩემი პატარა პონი | | |- |' ' My Little Pony - Η φιλία είναι μαγική | | Ria Apergi Niki Georgakakou Afroditi Adonaki |- |' ' הפוני הקטן שלי: חברות היא קסם |ביישנית | Orly Tagar |- |' ' My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic |Fluttershy | |- |' ' Én kicsi pónim: Varázslatos barátság |Fluttershy | Zselyke Szabo Dorina Csifó |- |' ' My Little Pony: Keajaiban Persahabatan |Fluttershy | |- |' ' My Little Pony - L'amicizia è magica |Fluttershy | Benedetta Ponticelli |- |' ' マイリトルポニー ～トモダチは魔法～ |フラッターシャイ | Emiri Katō Katsuhisa Hōki |- |' ' ប៉ូនីជាទីស្រលាញ់ | | |- |' ' 마이 리틀 포니: 우정은 마법 |플러터샤이 | Lee Ji-young |- |' ' - KidZone TV version Mans mazais ponijs | | |- |' ' - TV3 version Mans mazais ponijs: Draudzība ir brīnums |Melodija | |- |' ' - KidZone TV version Mano mažasis ponis: Draugystė tai magija | | |- |' ' - TV3 version Mano mažasis ponis | | |- |' ' Моето мало пони |Флатершаи | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic |Fluttershy | |- |' ' 小马宝莉 |柔柔 | |- |' ' 彩虹小馬 |柔柔 | |- |' ' Миний бяцхан одой морь | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Vennskap er ren magi |Fluttershy | Dina Padoin Stine S. Jensen |- |' ' - GEM Junior version پونی کوچولوها |فلاترشای | |- |' ' - Persian Toon version پونی کوچولو |فلاترشای | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia |Fluttershy | Małgorzata Szymańska Joanna Pach-Żbikowska |- |' ' My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica |Fluttershy | Priscila Ferreira Mônica Toniolo Vânia Canto Andressa Andreatto Mary Minobolli Bianca Alencar |- |' ' My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica |Fluttershy | Ana Vieira |- |' ' Micul meu ponei: Prietenia este magică |Fluttershy | Ioana Dagău Denisa Chis Alina Leonte |- |' ' - Karusel version My Little Pony: Дружба — это чудо |Флаттершай | Olga Golovanova Anastasiya Lapina Alla Molchanova |- |' ' - KidZone TV version Мой маленький пони: Дружба это волшебство |Флаттершай | Jekaterina Kordas |- |' ' - demo version My Little Pony: | | Andrijana Oliverić |- |' ' - Mini and RTS 2 version | | Jelena Petrović Milena Moravčević Mirjana Jovanović |- |' ' - Minimax version | | Jelena Jovičić |- |' ' My Little Pony: Priateľstvo je magické |Fluttershy | Gabriela Škrabáková-Kreutz |- |' ' - demo version | | Metka Jure |- |' ' - Minimax version Moj mali poni: Prijateljstvo je čarobno |Fluttershy | Renata Gračnar |- |' ' - Pop TV version Moj mali poni: Čarobno prijateljstvo |Sončica | |- |' ' My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad |Fluttershy | Maggie Vera Mireya Mendoza |- |' ' My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad |Fluttershy | Carmén Ambrós Laura Rojas Anna Orra Damarís Aragón |- |' ' My Little Pony: Vänskap är magisk |Fluttershy | Lizette Pålsson Joakim Jennefors 1)}} 4)}} |- |' ' My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic |Fluttershy | |- |' ' - Boomerang version My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (Thai) | | |- |' ' - MCOT Family version My Little Pony | | |- |' ' - Tiga version My Little Pony – มหัศจรรย์แห่งมิตรภาพ |ฟลัทเทอร์ชาย | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Arkadaşlık Sihirlidir |Fluttershy | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Дружба - це диво |Фла́тершай | Natalya Romanʹko-Kyselʹova Yuliya Perenchuk Anastasiya Zinovenko }} Anna Chyzh }} |- |' ' - SAOTV version My Little Pony: Tình bạn diệu kỳ | | |- |' ' - ZTV version Pony bé nhỏ – Tình bạn diệu kỳ | | |} References